


Little Situation

by kenzXquinn



Series: day6 & skz agere [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Kang Younghyun | Young K, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Little Park Jaehyung | Jae, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, brian is called brian bc i refuse to call him anything else, felix slips accidentally, jae and brian help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzXquinn/pseuds/kenzXquinn
Summary: Felix unintentionally slips during dance practice. Chan needs some help taking care of him.[update: now free from any mention of WJ]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: day6 & skz agere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832518
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Little Situation

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this a few months ago but recently i went back and rewrote some parts so woojin is no longer mentioned at all. i’m currently working on fixing the other two works in this series as well.

"Hey, Jae?" Brian spun around in his chair to face the elder who was lounging on the couch in his studio. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you mind if I turn off the lights for a bit? I need to hear this in the dark," Brian was currently working on a song for their new album and as always, he needed to listen to the final product with the lights out. Jae never understood how the darkness of the room could influence Brian's creativity but he didn't judge. 

"Sure," Jae got up and flicked the light switch before laying back down on the uncomfortable couch. Exhaustion started to take over him and he closed his eyes, attempting to get a small nap in. Brian put his headphones back on and started to analyze the song. 

Jae was about to fall back into dreamland when the studio door opened, and two bodies shuffled inside. Brian also noticed the door open and quietly put down his headphones, to not interrupt the two boys. It was obvious that the intruders didn't know they weren't alone as they talked. Jae guessed they saw the closest room without the lights on and assumed it was empty. 

"Lixie, baby, what's wrong?" Someone said in English. the Day6 members recognized the voice as Chan's. 

"'m sorry, Appa. I tried not to be l'il," the second body said in a small voice. Jae and Brian glanced at each other in surprise. Another JYP age regressor?

"It's okay, Felix. Appa will take you home now, okay? Just let me tell Minho and we can go," The younger rapper was about to leave when Brian cleared his throat, startling the two kids. 

"Actually, Jaehyung hyung and I can watch him if you need to get back to practice," Brian said gently. Felix gasped and hid behind Chan, who was currently gaping and stumbling for words. 

"Uh, h-hi hyungs. I'm so sorry, we thought this room was empty. We'll be leaving now," the two younger boys tried to escape the situation but Jae stopped them. 

"It's okay. You can stay, we'll just talk about this, alright?" Jae got up to turn on the lights and Felix whined from the brightness. Jae turned to the little. 

"Hi, Felix. I'm Jae, and that's Brian over there. You can trust us," Jae smiled at the boy. The little looked up at him and waved slightly before hiding his face in Chan's shoulder. 

"Um, I'm confused." the leader interjected, "Are you guys not weirded out?" 

Brian laughed lightly, "No, not at all. Felix is an age regressor, right?" Chan nodded. "Jae hyung, Wonpil, and Dowoon are too. We'd be pretty hypocritical if we judged you guys." 

"Come in, sit down. I can tell you have questions," Jae motioned for them to sit on the couch while he took a seat at a chair next to Brian. Chan hesitantly led Felix to the couch. The little held on to Chan's arm for dear life and refused to make eye contact with the two superiors. 

"So how long has Felix been a little? And does the rest of your group know?" Brian asked.

"Um, about four years I think? The group knows and Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin are also littles. I've only been their caregiver for eighteen months though," Chan replied awkwardly, still a little stunned from being found by the two Day6 members. 

"I've been regressing for about five years and Brian's been my caregiver for all five." Jae explained. He turned to Felix again, "Hi, baby, how old are you right now?" 

Felix held up his whole hand and mumbled in Korean, "Four."

"Good job, sweetheart." Chan laughed at the mistake and patted the little's head. "Felix has some trouble with Korean when he's little. I usually speak to him in English."

Brian turned around and opened a drawer next to him. He fumbled around, reaching all the way to the back before pulling out a small-sized stuffed cat. He turned back around to face the younger two. Felix's eyes went wide when he saw the object in Brian's hand. 

"Do you want to hold it, Lixie?" Brian got up and knelt in front of the little. 

"Yes, please," Felix nodded. Brian held his hands out gently offering the stuffed cat. Felix looked at Chan who gave him a nod of encouragement before taking the toy and cuddling it to his chest. 

"What do you say, baby?" Chan reminded. 

"Thank you, hyungie." Felix started to play with the cat, petting the soft fur and pretending to move the legs. 

Brian cooed and sat back in his chair while Jae smiled fondly. 

"I meant it, if you need to get back to practice then we'll watch Felix for you." Brian offered again. 

"Are you sure? I mean it's not that I don't trust you, but I've never left him alone before," Chan looked at the little with a look of worriness. Felix seemed fine, sure, but how would he react to Chan leaving him with the two who were strangers. 

"We wouldn't want to do anything that would make him uncomfortable but we would take good care of him, I swear," Jae assured him. Chan nodded before facing Felix. 

"Baby, can you look at me?" Felix obeyed and looked up curiously. "Would you be okay staying here with Jae and Brian hyungs while I go back to practice?" 

"Appa leave?" The boy looked at him curiously. 

"Appa will leave only if you're alright with it. They have offered to stay with you though. Is that okay?" The leader explained again. 

"I okay, Appa. You go now," Felix said and turned back to his stuffed kitty. 

Before Chan could speak again his phone started to ring. He checked the contact before answering. 

"Hey, Minho. Yeah, we had a 'little' incident. Um, it's a long story but Jaehyung and Brian sunbaenims are going to watch Lixie while we practice," Jisung explained. "I'll explain it tonight when we get home. I'll be back in a few minutes, you guys don't have to wait for me. Okay, bye." 

Chan pulled Felix closer and kissed his head, "Appa's leaving now, darling. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, Appa."

Jae and Brian audibly 'aw'ed at the interaction. Chan faced the older two and bowed slightly, "Thank you guys so much. This really means a lot. I promise he's super easy to take care of, and if you have problems I'll be in the practice room down the hall." 

"Don't worry, Chan. Everything will be fine. Now, get back to practice!" Jae started shooing him out the door. 

"Bye bye, Appa!" 

"Bye bye, baby! I'll be back soon!" Chan replied before the door finally shut. The little turned to his new babysitters. 

"JaeJae hyungie, huggies?" The younger lifted up his arms and reached out for Jae who immediately cuddled the smaller boy into his arms. The taller boy positioned them so Felix was laying between his legs with his back against Jae's chest. Jae pulled out his phone and showed it to the little. 

"Wanna watch cartoons, bug?" 

Felix nodded excitedly, "Yes, please!"

"What shows do you like?" Jae asked as he opened up youtube. 

"Dora!" 

"Okay, Dora it is," Jae was a little surprised by the request for the old American cartoon but Felix seemed insistent on watching it. Jae found an episode and put it on, holding the phone out so Felix could see it. He glanced up to see Brian smiling at the two and he smiled back. 

Jae found out that Dora was surprisingly interesting, and he didn't even realize how long he and Felix had been watching it. They were already two episodes in and both boys didn't really want to stop watching. Jae started to slip but it happened so slowly that he didn't even notice. Brian noticed, however. He noticed Jae's eyes widen and his face soften. He saw Jae cuddle Felix even closer, and he even noticed Jae's thumb creeping up to his lips. 

"Jae, baby?" Brian crouched next to him and pet his hair. 

"Yeah?" Jae looked away from the cartoon. 

"Are you feeling little? You can slip too if you want." Brian smiled encouragingly, knowing that even after all these years Jae needed a little extra confirmation before slipping. 

"But I gotta watch Lixie," Jae replied. His voice was a bit higher than normal, seemingly in between headspaces. 

"I can take care of both of you at the same time, JaeJae. You don't have to worry about that."

Felix looked between the two elders, "Jae hyungie little too?" 

"Lixie wants Jae to be little?" Jae asked. 

"Yeah! New friend!" Felix turned around and bounced excitedly, waiting for his new little friend. 

Jae looked up at Brian one last time before he let himself go, "Hi, dada." 

"Hi, sweetie. Do you and Lix wanna keep watching cartoons or you do you wanna do something else?" Brian watched as the two littles looked at each other, speaking almost telepathically. 

"Color, please?" Jae asked sweetly. 

"Of course you can color. Can you two sit around the table while I get the crayons?" Brian waited for nods of confirmation before standing up and finding the box with Day6's emergency little supplies. They kept a locked box of little gear in the studio just in case one of them really needed it. Brian didn't know why he didn't remember it sooner, otherwise he would've let Felix use their stuff too. He grabbed two boxes of crayons and two coloring books. He also grabbed Jae's pacifier and an extra one in case Felix wanted one. 

He turned back around to see the two babies sitting cross legged around the small coffee table in the studio. They saw the coloring supplies and their eyes sparkled with excitement. Brian just laughed and set down the stuff in front of the boys. Jae accepted the pacifier that the caregiver offered him without a second thought. 

"Lix, would you like a pacifier too?" He asked the little who looked at the pacifier with longing. 

"Yes please, hyungie," Felix nodded cutely. Brian opened up the new package and slipped the dinosaur pacifier into the little's mouth. 

"Dada, sit," Jae pointed star the floor next to him to signal Brian to sit down. As soon as the caregiver took a seat Jae pulled himself into his lap, wanting to be held. 

"Comfy, baby?" Brian wrapped his arms around Jae's skinny waist and held him securely. Jae just hummed and focused on his drawing. 

After a few minutes of the littles working in silence, Brian sometimes stopping to compliment their skills or to open up a box of crayons, the bassist decided it was too quiet. Without moving Jae he was able to connect his phone to the studio speakers and started playing a playlist of their favorite songs. Hellavator started playing and both littles gasped. 

"I know this song!" Felix squealed.

"This is your song, Lixie!" Jae replied and they both giggled. 

Thirty minutes passed quickly before Brian heard a gentle knock on the door. A voice on the other side said, "It's Chris."

"Come in!" Brian knew Jae would whine if Brian interrupted his coloring to remove him from him lap so he decided to let the other caregiver let himself in. 

"Appa! Hi!" Felix got up and ran to the other boy, tackling him in an excited hug. 

"Hi, baby, did you have fun with Jae and Brian hyungs?"

"Yeah! Look, I colored a picture for Appa and hyungies!" Felix shoved a paper in Chan's face causing the older to chuckle. When he adjusted his eyes so he could actually see the drawing his heart grew with joy. Felix had used the blank side of the coloring page to draw eight stick figures holding hands. At the top he wrote, 'for Appa, Sungie, Jinnie, Minnie, Seungie, Binnie, and Innie'.

"Wow, Lixie! This is so good! When we get home we should put it on the refrigerator so hyungies can see it too." Chan handed the drawing back to the little who hugged it close to his chest, careful to not rip or wrinkle it. 

The caregiver turned to the other two people in the room. Jae's body was curled up in Brian's arms and his eyes were blinking sleepily. From his body language the caregiver guessed he had regressed to an almost non verbal state. 

"Thanks again, hyung. I owe you one," Chan thanked him quietly. 

"No need to thank me." Brian grinned, "Make sure you eat when you get home, and don't work yourself too hard!" 

"Of course, hyung. Have a good night!" Chan opened the door and grabbed one of Felix's hands. 

"Bye JaeJae! Bye Bri hyungie!" Felix waved before following his caregiver out the door.


End file.
